


Down

by Coralia_mermaid



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Desk Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Undecided Relationship(s), Violence, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralia_mermaid/pseuds/Coralia_mermaid
Summary: This work is inspired by the fourth episode of the second season of Breaking Bad when Walter and Jesse start fighting in the RV because the first one had insulted the other, telling him he can't follow simple and rudimentary instructions and that he's a junkie.





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I would have liked the episode Down to end! Enjoy!

"Congratulations." Skyler said after Walt claimed not to have an affair with someone else. "Now talk, Walt. Shut up and say something that isn't complete bullshit." She kept looking at Walt like he was getting on her nerves. She knew there was something in him that had changed - perhaps it was the cancer that changed him, or something else she didn't know about. Yet he refused to tell her.  
  
For some time she even thought that he had an affair with another woman, and even though he reassured her telling her it wasn't true, she didn't quite believe it.  
  
"What is it you want me to tell you?" Said Walt, raising his hands in mid-air in incognizance.  
He knew what he had to tell her - he just pretended not to, because he couldn't ever tell her he was a drug dealer and that's why he spends a lot of time out of that house.  
  
Skyler just gave him a confused yet hollow look, shaking her head as she was slowly walking away, without a word. Walt understood she was going to leave so he followed her to the doorway, but then she ran to her car and started it to drive away.  
  
"Skyler, we're not done here. We're still in the middle of a conversation." Walt shouted to let Skyler hear him through the closed car window, but she just kept ignoring him as she left their parking lot without even looking at him for a split second. 'She is truly mad' Walt thought rubbing his head.  
  
Suddenly, when he instinctively looked around, he noticed that Jesse's RV was parked right between his house and his neighbors' house. Rage started growing inside of him as he glared and quickly ran up to the RV.  
He pummeled the door as he was flown off the handle, "Jesse!" His shout was so loud it made Jesse shiver. "Open this damn door!" He kept pounding on the door as the noise scared Jesse so much he considered pretending he wasn't inside.  
  
"I know you're in there." Walt yelled with a devilish tone. Jesse felt his legs tremble as he finally made up his mind - he was going to let Walt enter the RV, even though he was reluctant.He slowly approached the door and, as he was doing so, the thumps got louder and louder. He felt a lump forming in his throat but he swallowed it down, trying not to be afraid of Mr. White. 'What's the worst he could do?' was the question that kept repeating in Jesse's mind. But then he finally threw the door open as Walt swiftly got in the RV. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He growled, with eyes glistening of anger, and Jesse recoiled as he kept a certain distance between them, fearing that the situation could degenerate.  
"Skyler could have seen you! Then what would have you done, huh? _What?_ " He grunted as he kept getting closer to the younger man while the latter continued to flinch. But then, to Jesse's dread and nervousness, there wasn't any more space and he found himself clung to the wall, with Walt being just a few inches away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just come here to take my part of the money. A-And then I swear that I'll go away..." Jesse stuttered, but those words just turned Walt's huff on.  
"Your part? Excuse me, but why would I give you half of _my_  money? What exactly did you do?" He snarled. Walt was mad at Jesse for another thing too though - he had just seen his RV parked right near his house, and he always told him not to do it, but he somehow kept doing it anyway. Moreover, Walt just brawled with his wife, so he couldn't control himself and, as a result, he took his anger out on Jesse.  
  
"I am the cook, you should be the seller...but all you've been doing is being a drug addict!"  
  
Jesse scanned every word Walt said with attention. He didn't care much about Mr. White, yet those words felt like knives stabbing his heart. It was true, he hadn't been actually helping Walt with the meth business, all he's been doing was doing drugs all the time. But now that his parents kicked him out of his aunt's house, all he needed was money.  
  
He had to get out of that hard and messed up situation he got into.  
  
"The problem is that you don't think. You just act without thinking your actions out first.That's why you showed up here. Because you didn't _think_  about the consequences. You're just a worthless, petty, irresponsible kid, and you're a junkie too, which won't help you. Don't you understand that doing drugs is senseless and stupid? Stupid as you are. That is probably why you do it." His grunts and insults were now seriously scaring and worrying Jesse. 'Mr. White has always been an asshole to me,' Jesse thought, 'but why is he now taking it out on me like this?'  
  
After Mr. White's words, Jesse actually felt valueless, empty inside. He started to believe that the things Walt had just said were true.  
But then he got tired of his former teacher always judging and criticizing him when he made mistakes. Forgiveable mistakes. Well, not so forgiveable after all, but he was still a young man. He was allowed mistakes.  
However he just knew one thing: he wanted to get rid of him. Walt kept bawling things which Jesse did not bother to listen to anymore - he was too busy thinking about how to get rid of him. He didn't have any weapons in the RV, but he is young and agile, while Walt is in his 50s, so the latter isn't advantaged.  
Walt was still speaking, when Jesse pushed him with all of his strength and made him fall to the ground with a loud thud to Walt's shock.  
  
Jesse then brought his right hand to Walter's neck and wrung it with force in order to choke him. His left hand was hanging in the air, strongly clenched in a fist, prepared to punch Walt in the face.  
  
"Do _it_." Choked Walt, gazing at Jesse's eyes profoundly. He didn't say it to provoke Jesse even more or anything - he was just feeling guilty. He felt that he would have deserved that punch, and maybe he would have also deserved to die for everything he's been doing.  
Drug dealing, killing people, constantly lying to his family, manipulating a man much younger than him. A part of him regretted doing all that, but the other part only wanted to do more.Jesse didn't know what to feel about the 'do it' that escaped the other man's lips with effort. His mind was struggling, he just wanted not to give Walter satisfaction, and now he knew that if he had punched him, he would have just brought him that satisfaction he longed for, so he did not do it.  
  
"Can't you stop harassing me for at least once, man?" Jesse murmured through gritted teeth. His voice was about to crack, but he tried his best to speak normally and naturally. He didn't wanna let Walt think he's the one in command.  
Walt just shrugged Jesse's question off and frowned at him. He didn't admit it, but his answer would have been 'no, I can't, you're incorrigible' or something like that.  
  
He cared about Jesse, a lot, but he'd rather get himself killed instead of admitting it aloud, because he had never been the one who confesses his feelings to everyone, especially during those days. He was always the quiet guy, the one who always kept his guard up, who was too proud and serious to even show a bit of affection towards _anyone_. And now there they were - the younger one on top of the older one, fighting and brawling against each other, like one meant nothing to the other and vice versa.  
  
Walt's breath was becoming now shorter and heavier as Jesse didn't even think about taking his hand off Walt's neck - he kept clutching it with force, and it felt warm. Jesse also felt a bulge as he was forcibly pressing his hand against Walt's neck, it was his throat, his warm, struggling throat. Jesse's eyes were now wet and Walter saw it from below, but he didn't quite understand why he had tears in his eyes. It was because he didn't actually wanna hurt Mr. White, but then he abruptly punched him in the stomach as the latter let out a loud gasp, surprised by this sudden and unexpected action. Mr. White felt pain, but not only physical - his insides were twisting as a bit of disappointment and woe stabbed his heart. Jesse just continued to pummel the older man's stomach, and later he got to his chest, as they both kept panting heavily. Walt also started coughing blood, due to his impossibility to breathe properly. 'Enough' thought Walt, since he knew he deserved all that, but it was just painful seeing Jesse doing that to him. 'Why Jesse? Why couldn't it be somebody else?' Those were the questions that kept popping up through Walt's mind. He started feeling regret sweating down his forehead, he regretted wanting Jesse to punch him in order to punish him for everything he did.  
  
"J-Jesse..." He made an effort, but he managed to stutter his name, trying not to sound too desperate - he didn't wanna plead him, no. If he would have, Jesse would have been even more eager to hurt Walt. "Can we just end it here? Or can we talk about it like civilized people? I-I didn't wanna confront this situation with violence." Walt said exactly what was going through his mind. He preferred the first option to the second one, even though literally everything would have been better than being beaten to death.  
  
"Yeah, and if I let you go _you_ will be the one in control. You're just an asshole."  
  
Jesse didn't want to let go of him, so he tightened his grip on Walt's neck even more, but now he was using both his hands. Walt knew that he had only two options, since the younger one didn't even consider thinking for a moment that what he was about to do was unfair and illegal. The first option was dying there, beaten to death by his own partner, if he had the courage to do such a thing. The second option was pushing Jesse with enough force to let him lie down beside him in order to climb on top of him, flipping the situation.  
  
He chose the second option, of course.  
So now he was on Jesse's body, a thing that he had never expected to do, and Jesse wasn't looking very comfortable as he was earlier.  
  
"Y-Yo, uh...like you said before, we could, like, completely forget about this and end it here. It would be m-much easier." Jesse stuttered. At first he was amused, since he was on top of Walt - he felt powerful, and Walt couldn't control him as he always did. But now the tables have turned, and Jesse feels powerless under Walt's heavy body.  
  
"Oh, have you already changed your mind?" Walt angrily growled, but he had a smirk on his face, a little too excited to have the younger man under him.  
  
"U-Um...is that bad?" 'I'm fucked' Jesse thought, now feeling weak. He had always been a little afraid of Walter, not for the power he had on him, not because he was older and had more experience, but because he had changed. He wasn't the lovely, kind, easy going Chemistry teacher he used to be. Now he is _Heisenberg_. But Walt did not want to hurt Jesse. He just wanted something else... now that he was on Jesse's body, he wished to do just one thing. His rage turned into a weird desire that he hadn't had for years. He hadn't expected to feel that way while on Jesse's body, it felt strange and...pleasing.  
  
"I'm not getting off of you~" Walt almost whispered, while smirking and lowering his voice as much as possible in hope of getting Jesse a bit sexually aroused. Jesse stared at him with fully widened eyes, and he had to admit that Walt's voice had got him weaker. He felt hotter for some minutes, and his body started pulsating. He didn't know how to feel about that, but his body did, as it kept twisting around against Walt's, and Jesse's breath grew shorter and heavier. After a bit, Walt began to thrust his hips slowly against Jesse.  
  
"Mr. White...what're you doing?" Jesse breathed out the last part. He wasn't sure whether to let him stop in some way or play along with him. He even asked himself why the hell would he agree to do 'those' things with Mr. White. Walt didn't say anything but kept thrusting his hips, when...suddenly Jesse felt a strong, rough hand slowly running up his thigh.  
  
"Don't you dare, bitch!" He shouted, yet his cheeks felt warmer and warmer, as a hot pink started appearing on them. Walt didn't pay much attention to his words as he began to grope Jesse's groin and thighs. Then he heard a soft moan escaping Jesse's lips - it labored to get out of his mouth, probably because he was trying to hold it back.  
  
"I can't believe that after all this time of you being a dick to me...you're actually just a pervert. And you just wanted to get _this_!" He grabbed his crotch while spitting the last word. He was trying to repel Walt, but actually he wanted to do that as much as him.

"If you really think that, then why don't you make it easy for me and just let me have it? Trust me, you'll like it _a lot~_ " Walt whispered the last sentences sensually. Jesse winced and shivered at that, but even though he felt desire, he didn't wanna let Walt have him. Perhaps it was for bashfulness, since Walt was his 'meth' partner and much older than him. He felt it was wrong. 'But I'm fond of wrong things', he thought in the end, so he just let go and did it.  
  
"You know, Mr. White, I think you're right, yo." He finally said, giving Walt a salacious smirk.  
  
"I'm glad you've finally made up your mind." And after that, he closed the tiny gap between them with a kiss. Jesse kept his eyes open for a bit, thinking 'is this really happening?', and at first he wasn't that eager to get a kiss from Mr. White, but when the latter let his tongue inside of his mouth, licking and exploring every inch of it, he started wanting more and more.  
His tongue and his lips felt so warm and sloppy -- it was making Jesse horny, so he started letting out soft and silent moans against Walt's lips. That only turned Walt on even more, as he started fondling every inch of Jesse's scrawny body under his T-shirt.  
  
"I don't like your clothes. You should take them off." Walt whispered winking at Jesse flirtatiously. Even though his eyes were constantly flirting with Jesse, trying to seduce him, his lips were slightly parted and his mouth gave a serious and steady expression.  
Jesse groaned against Walt's watery lips because of what he had just said, and after he took his T-shirt off, propping it on the ground. Walt proceeded to take Jesse's pants off by unzipping them, and Jesse moaned as he was doing so. Then he finally took them off and started admiring Jesse's body, licking his own lips and thinking about doing some _things_  he would have never thought to do to Jesse.  
  
"God, you're hot." Walt said, raising an eyebrow and licking his lips. He really liked what he was seeing, but in that moment he also thought 'I am such a pervert', a bit nauseated by himself. He wanted all of Jesse, _all_  of him, and he wasn't gonna hold himself back for sure, in fact he started licking Jesse's lips, then he went down to his neck, moving his tongue in a circular way and in a slow motion, and in the end he got to his bare, small chest.  
  
'Why am I letting an old man do this to me, though?' Jesse thought for a minute, only to be cut off by Walt's kisses on his stomach. His beard tickled him a bit, but he loved the feeling. "Are you gonna go down on me?" Jesse asked giving Walt a half smile. The feeling of his former teacher's lips on his skin was pleasing and arousing. Jesse kept feeling chills on a certain part of his body whenever Mr. White kissed or licked it.  
  
"What do you think?" Walt muttered against Jesse's stomach. The feeling of Mr. White's beard against his skin drove Jesse crazy.  
Jesse was about to speak as his lips parted to let out a sound, but Walt interrupted him by lowering his underwear and getting Jesse's stiffening cock inside of his mouth.  
  
Jesse kept shoving it in and pulling it out, following a fast (but not too much) motion.  
He didn't expect Mr. White to suck his genitals so fast, and that made him horny, in fact he persisted in letting out loud moans and closing his eyes in pleasure. After a bit he leaned his hand on Walt's head to slightly push him against his dick, prompting him to continue. Walt moved his tongue back and forth until Jesse's cock was thoroughly watery, and at last he came in his mouth, so Walt finally pulled back.  
  
"Dude, I came in your mouth. I'm...sorry." Jesse said with hot pink cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry, I _loved_  it." Said Mr. White, curling the tip of his lips. He had swallowed every drop of semen Jesse ejected, so nothing had got dirty, except for his mouth.Then Walt got up and Jesse did as well, wondering what he had got in mind. He didn't ask, though, because he understood what Walt was going to do when he started unzipping his pants.  
  
"Remove your boxers completely." Walt said as he started covering the RV's windows with its curtains.  
  
"Ooh, I see you want all of me." Jesse moaned as he did what Walt commanded him to do.  
  
"Um, you'll have to bend over a bit." Walt said sheepishly, now wondering if Jesse had ever had sex. But then he answered to his own question with a 'oh, right, he only fucked prostitutes'. Jesse bent over and leaned his hands on a desk for support after pushing away all the papers and chemicals.  
Walt took a lotion out of a drawer and smeared it on his hands and cock before getting close to Jesse. He wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist, starting to kiss and softly bite his neck from behind. Jesse jumped a bit for the pleasure he was receiving as Walt took a hand off of him and leaned it on Jesse's rim, playing with it. After some time he shoved a finger inside as Jesse gasped out loud, not expecting it. He thrust it in and pulled it out in a swift motion, and then he added another finger, as he scissored Jesse's insides to stretch him out.  
  
"O-oh, f-fuck, Mr. White!" He whined as he shut his eyes in pleasure. "S-stop with your teasing and j-just get your dick inside of _m-me_." His words struggled to get out as the waves of pleasure were too much and too overwhelming. Walt was growing harder, which he had never expected, yet he was loving having Jesse begging for him to just 'get to the point'.  
  
"Alright, son." Walt sweetly kissed his neck once more, smirking against it. "You're so greedy." He licked his lips as he leaned his dick's tip on Jesse's now puffy and red rim.  
  
"You too, old man." Walt didn't expect him to call him that, but after he did he instantly felt guilty as his smirk disappeared. He felt like giving up on what he was about to do, but then Jesse bent over more and started moving his hips, so Walt's dick inevitably got almost inside of Jesse's hole as the younger man gasped and let out a moaning sound, which turned Walt on so fucking much. He then motioned for Walt to fuck him.  
  
"P-please, Mr. White. I-I want you." How could Walt deny such a _delightful_  request to such a _sweet_  boy like Jesse? So he finally repelled all of his thoughts and immediately, roughly shoved his member inside of the younger man, thrusting it in and out. He wanted that more than anything. He _desired_  that with all of himself. Jesse yelped in pain at first, but it turned into pleasure all at once as the older man hit his sweet spot almost immediately. Walt loved the feeling of Jesse's tight ass around his dick, it made him feel so damn good, and Jesse's muffled, sweet cries and moans were the cherry on top.  
  
"O-oh, d-damn! M-mr. White, d-don't _ever_  stop. Please." Walt didn't respond to that, he felt too horny to even speak, he just kept moaning and grunting Jesse's name.  
  
"I wanna make you come. Will you do that _for me_ , Jesse?"  
  
"S-sure. Oh, my-- ah!" He gasped as Walt thrust his dick harder and harder all at once. Jesse was about to come as Walt kept thrusting, causing him to twist all around. Suddenly Walt moved one hand to Jesse's hardening cock as the other hand roughly grasped Jesse's hip, leaving a red mark on it, and then he started playing with Jesse's foreskin, fingering it and grabbing and gently squeezing Jesse's cock.  
In the end he finally came, as his dick's tip started dripping and the desk was now full of his seed. The thought of having to clean that mess up later started bugging Jesse's mind.  
  
"Good, Jesse." Walt softly caressed Jesse's head but then he abruptly grasped his light brown hair with force and started massaging his head by pressing his fingertips on it while closing and opening his hand. That sent Jesse some shivers of pleasure. Then Walt let his member get out of Jesse and pulled back before pulling his underwear and pants back up. The younger man put his clothes on as well.  
  
"Shall we come in my house? We should wash ourselves."  Walt was already about to walk out, but first he uncovered the RV's windows by moving the curtains. "Um, yeah." Jesse simply said as he followed Walt and locked his RV. They came inside and stopped in the kitchen, glancing sheepishly at each other every now and then. After some minutes of awkward silence, Jesse decided to break the ice.  
  
"Yo, like, for how much time have you wanted to fuck me?" Jesse dared to say, even though he regretted it when he saw Mr. White giving him a stern look, but then his expression softened and harshly pressed his lips on Jesse's all of a sudden, leaving the kid speechless. Then he proceeded to deepen the kiss as he brought his hands to the younger man's soft cheeks that were now red. Their lips had got sloppy very quickly, when Walt decided to break the kiss. Jesse was looking at him with a smile that he tried to hide, while his eyebrows sweetly puckered. Walt found it cute and didn't hide it as he kissed Jesse's red cheeks while the latter giggled because Walt's beard was tickling him.  
  
"For a long time." Walt have wanted this for about 9 years, since he was Jesse's teacher, but there was a gap between the time Jesse finished high school and the time the two began to stay in touch again to cook meth.

  
"Like?"

  
"Like a very long time." Walt refused to tell him, he felt ashamed about crushing on one of his students. He kept rubbing his head and bashfully trying not to make eye contact with Jesse.

  
"Man, just tell me!" Jesse couldn't wait any more. He _n_ _eeded_  to know. "Alright, I didn't really want to fuck you, maybe I'd had some fantasies about you, but not always sexual." He stated. "Oh, god...you're such a perv!" Jesse hissed as he flinched. Walt looked down, disgusted by himself.  
  
"However, this whole thing went on since when I was your teacher. But when you finished high school we stopped staying in touch, so...I managed not to think about you." He gasped for air as if he was struggling to say those things. "But then...I casually caught you sneaking out of Emilio's house to escape from the DEA, so I got to see your face again, after all those years. And I couldn't help but think about every little thing I thought about you in high school. You and only _you._ " Walt felt his cheeks become redder, ashamed like a young girl who sheepishly confesses her love to her crush.  
  
"Man...I...I don't know what to say, h-how to react. I didn't expect this... _at all_." Jesse was now as ashamed as Walt. "I mean, you had those fantasies about me when I was...how many years old was I?"  
  
"16. And I was 41."  
  
"God, you should be regretful about this, you should feel ashamed! How can you--"  
  
"I am as loathed as you are." Walt suddenly admitted, finally facing Jesse, with his hands raised in guilt. Jesse remained silent for a bit, still striving his brain about what Walt had said.  
  
"Now, let's get back to where we were. Why don't we wash ourselves, get in my car and go eat something together?" Walt changed the topic, hoping that they would _never_ go back to that conversation again. Jesse nodded and, as Walt showed him where the bathroom was, he washed himself, and when he was done, Walt did it too. In the end they got out of the house to get in Walt's Aztek. Jesse, after some time of thinking, brought up that conversation again after Walt started driving.  
  
"Mr. White?"  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
"You liked me, didn't you?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I mean, when I was in high school."  
  
  
  
"Uh...yeah, that's true. So what?" Walt was feeling a drop of sweat dripping on his forehead, so he just wiped it away as the bashfulness he was feeling minutes later came back. Jesse remained silent.  
  
"Jesse? What were you willing to tell--"  
  
Walt was cut off by Jesse's lips suddenly pressing on his. It was strange of him to kiss him like that, because they were in a car and he was driving, thus he had to focus on the road, but Jesse's lips were mesmerizing to him, so he just went on kissing him, keeping his eyes open to glance at the road.  
  
"Jesse, the road." Walt muttered against Jesse's lips. Jesse pulled back, giggling, and Walt couldn't resist but smiled anyway at how cute his giggle was.  
  
  
"Yo, I admit I liked making you mad, I mean...during high school. But I guess I also liked _you_ , too."  
  
And with that, Jesse softly smiled at Walt, who was now grinning at him with eyes glistening of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got to this point of the story, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember that comments and feedback are always welcome. Tell me if you want a sequel to this story, I'd be glad to write one!


End file.
